365 Days
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A collection of totally unlinked one shots/drabbles through all have SubHarry in them. Mixture of hen, yuri and yaoi in here. Written for the 365 Prompts challenge. Paused/completed until the challenge starts up again.
1. Sea Side Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics.**

**This is for the 365 prompt challenges, it's basically a new prompt, new one shot a day if I'm understanding the rules right...**

**Today's prompts: Rainbows, Beach and Horizon  
>Today's summary: Severus and Harry go hunting for sea shells.<br>Pairing: Severus/Harry**

**Sea Side Romance**

"Come on Sev!" Harry said as he let out a joyous laugh, "Don't be such a party pooer, come on."

Severus sent his mate a pointed look, "If you think I am getting onto the sand and into the water..."

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, "Oh Sev it's only a beach, in fact...I bet you could find rare potion ingredients on the beach!"

"Rare potion ingredients?" Severus asked looking like an excited puppy, "Really?"

Harry smirked slightly, "Yups, if you come over here from that horrible pavement to this lovely sand I'll show you! I can even see one from here!"

Severus frowned, "Really? But I see no plants or animals, only seashells."

"Exactly," Harry said with a grin, "You do know about the potion which makes people smile and happy right? Even muggles know about it!"

"No...I don't..." Severus said with a frown as he looked past his lover and out at the horizon, "Tell me how this...potion...is made."

Harry tried not to let out another laugh as he bounced on the spot as Severus took off his shoes and walked out onto the soft sand. Harry didn't know how he had done it but he had managed to convince Severus to go hunting for sea shells with him.

"You'll be needing these," Harry said quickly as he waved his wand causing a couple of buckets and spades to appear, "The silver and green coloured one is for you while the red and gold one is for me."

Severus took his bucket and spade, examined them closely before turning his attention back to his mate, "We have the tools Harry, what's next?"

"Next we look for sea shells!" Harry cried out as he used his spade to pose like a knight from medieval times, "That is the next step!"

"Alright, let's find these potion ingredients," Severus said with a nod of his head, "Is there any rules for the shells?"

"Nope," Harry said as he kept it to himself that he thought that Severus was being _very_ cute at the moment, "You've just got to enjoy yourself and find as many as you can, no time limit."

Grabbing his lover's hand Severus began to drag an amused Harry around the beach with a determined look on his face.

"Look!" Severus suddenly cried out making Harry jump, "There! Between the rocks and sea edge!"

"What is it?" Harry asked quickly as he let go of Severus' hand and drew his wand, "Is there Death Eaters here? Did they decied to kill us for killing Voldermort? I'll-"

"What are you on about?" Severus asked dryly as he placed a shell in front of Harry, "I've found my first shell."

Harry let out a groan, "Oh Sev, you idiot I thought we was being attacked!"

"Sorry," Severus said as he straightened himself, "I got carried away with the thought of learning a new potion."

"I realised that," Harry said dryly as he pulled Severus down to meet his own lips, "Now make it up to me."

"Gladly," Severus said with a smile as he kissed Harry passively on the lips, "More?"

Harry gave Severus a lopsided grin, "Of course, I'll never have enough."

And as the two kissed once again they never noticed the two rainbows in the sky that seemed to crossover, almost as if the rainbows was showing the love Severus and Harry shared.

**Until tomorrow!**

**This is a daily update fic so don't expect long chapters but I hope that its going to be alright.**


	2. Circus Romances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics.**

**This is for the 365 prompt challenges, it's basically a new prompt, new one shot a day if I'm understanding the rules right...**

**Today's prompts: circus, candyfloss and candy  
>Today's summary: Draco and Hermione try to have a romantic date only to have to deal with a hyper Harry.<br>Pairing: Draco/Hermione**

**Circus Romances**

Harry laughed madly as he gave his two friends a cheeky grin, "Well who would of thought that we'd be doing this!"

Draco and Hermione blushed bright red at Harry's words.

"That's all the **candyfloss** for him," Draco muttered causing Hermione to let out a laugh, "Who knew that this was the real reason the Dursley's never gave him any sugar."

"Ah come on Draco!" Harry said with a large grin on his face, "I want to have a go on the Hook a Duck game!"

"Why did we bring him along for?" Draco asked with a sigh, "I mean this is supposed to be our special date, we've even gone for a muggle **circus** so no one would recognise us."

"Oh don't be like that," Hermione said with a playful smile, "Dealing with a sugar high Harry will be good practice!"

"Good practice for what?" Draco asked with narrow eyes as he watched Harry buy another bag of **candy**, "The end of the world?"

Hermione smirked, "Nope, dealing with Harry in this situation will help us by giving us practice for when we have our own children...in fact I wonder if we could just de-age Harry..."

"What!" Draco cried out with wide eyes, "Have Harry Potter as my son!"

"Don't you like the idea?" Hermione asked as she walked over to the hyper Harry and took the bag of **candy** from him, "Or is it the fact you secretly want to bring a stuff toy up first."

Draco gapped like a fish as he watched his girlfriend help to teach Harry how to play the hook a duck game. Hermione's words slowly sunk into Draco's mind.

"HEY!" Draco cried out as he ran over to Hermione and Harry, "What do you mean by were going to raise a stuff toy!"

Draco watched as Harry hooked a duck and the stall owner gave him a surprise bag that he had won.

"Well if you don't like the idea of raising a stuff toy in practice for raising a child you could always try raising whatever is in my surprise bag," Harry suggested as he held his bag up proudly, "What do you think?"

Nervously looking at Hermione Draco gulped, "Yes Harry, I agree with you."

"Good dragon," Hermione said as she walked past Draco with Harry, "Now come on, we're going to see what's going on in the big tent!"

As Draco followed behind his girlfriend and friend Draco knew the truth and he was sure of it, oh yes, Draco knew when he was defeated and where Hermione was concerned he was totally whipped.

**Until tomorrow!**

**I'm not sure about this one but it's the first time that I've ever written Male/Female, hope it's alright.**


	3. Letter's and Babies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics.**

**This is for the 365 prompt challenges, it's basically a new prompt, new one shot a day if I'm understanding the rules right...**

**Today's prompts: Letter, forgiveness and love  
>Today's summary: A letter and baby Harry ends the fight<br>Pairing: James/Lily and baby Harry**

**Letter's and Babies**

James found himself sweating buckets as he ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. He found himself wondering just what he had done to get Lily so angry for after all he hadn't done any pranks in ages.

"James Potter!" Lily Potter cried out in anger as she chased her husband around their small house, "How dare you! How could you!"

"Lilly-dearest I don't know what you're on about!" James cried as he jumped over a sofa and landed on the other side, "For once it wasn't me!"

"You took a **letter** from me James!" Lily cried as she brought out her wand, "A very important **letter**! Why!"

"I didn't!" James cried out as he dodged a hex sent his way, "Please believe me Lily-Flower."

"It's probably one of your pranks," Lily said in anger as she sent another hex at James, this one hitting its mark, "And this time you've gone too far!"

Before James could respond his clothes being turned green and silver with a large snake on his top and the words 'Slytherin rules' written on the back of his top.

"Lily!" James said as he gave his wife a pout, "Why did you do that for?"

"To teach you a lesson," Lily said as she glared at James, "And if you think that this is the end of it then your very sadly mistaken."

With that Lily began to chase James around the house several more times as she fired spells of different colours.

"Get back here you idiot!" Lily cried out as James ran into their son's room, "Taking shelter in Harry's room is the coward's way out!"

"No its not!" James cried to his wife as he looked around the nursery for a hiding spot, "If I hide in here at least you'll think first before firing anymore spells!"

Lily growled as she walked into the nursery and looked around, "Might as well check on Harry..."

Walking over to the crib Lily looked inside to find her baby boy giggling happily as he tore up a...

"James," Lily said dryly, knowing that James could hear her, "You've got my **forgiveness** as it seems Harry has showed his marauder side."

"Really?" James asked as he poked his head out of the wardrobe with wide eyes, "I'm safe?"

Lily pointed to the giggling baby Harry who held her letter in his hands; the letter was covered in drool and was ripped up."

"It seems that he grabbed it without me knowing when I walked past the table where the letter was with him in my hands," Lily said a sigh, "I won't kill you...not this time."

James gulped, "Come on Lily, you know that our true **love** will never fail! And our son having the pranking spirit is just another sign!"

"Oh I said I'd not kill you," Lily said as she turned to James, her hair turned to snakes and she began to breathe fire while her eyes glowed red, "But I never said anything about torturing you."

With that James gave the giggling Harry a pat on the head before running like a mad man...after all he did have an angry Lily Potter after him.

**Until tomorrow!**

**I know that this one is a bit late but again with the challenge its M/F so...I'm trying to stick with the challenge as close as I can! I'm not sure on the pairings so I'll see what is given each day with the prompts before making my choice so don't mind me!**


	4. Shelter from the storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fics.**

**This is for the 365 prompt challenges, it's basically a new prompt, new one shot a day if I'm understanding the rules right...**

**Today's prompts: Storm, Popcorn, elf.  
>Today's summary: Hermione finds shelter from everything in the most unlikely places.<br>Pairing: Hermione/Luna**

**Shelter from the storm**

"I hate them," Hermione cried out as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts, "Why do they have to be so mean for?"

"Because the flup-flips have them under their control," came a soft voice that seemed to break through the **storm** that was Hermione's feelings, "The flup-flips are difficult creatures you know."

Hermione turned to where the voice came from only to find Luna Lovegood standing beside's a large window that went from the top of the wall to the bottom and was large enough for three people to walk through at once. Luna watched the sky light up with lightening before continuing.

"The flup-flips know better than anyone else how mean people can be," Luna continued much to Hermione's surprise, "They fear what they don't understand."

Hermione paused and thought for a moment, remembering what Harry had said about Luna being smarter then she let on. So Hermione let the words wash over her like rain drops in a **storm** before anything else.

Luna gave a soft dreamy smile, "Has the bookworm worked anything out yet?"

"I have," Hermione said, her eyes no longer filled with sadness and sowwor but happiness and understanding, "Thank you for helping me to understand my feelings Luna."

"I don't know what you mean," Luna said in her normal tone, "It was not I that helped you but the flup-flips'. You should thank them really."

"Oh I will, but first," Hermione said as she stepped closer to Luna, "I have to thank you for giving me the message."

With that Hermione leant forward, allowing her lips to meet Hermione's. The kiss was short and sweat but both girls felt something awake within them.

"Thank you Luna," Hermione said as she gave a bright red blush, "I feel much better now..."

Luna titled her head to the side, "It's over already?"

Hermione blinked in surprise only to let out a startled cry as Luna's hand found its way into her own.

"The Flake-**elf**'s can't have you," Luna said as she tightened her grip on Hermione's hand, "For I have you instead."

Hermione allowed a large smile to make its way to her face, "With you Luna I can do anything...I can't wait to see everyone's shocked faces when they see us walk into the Great Hall together."

"I know, it'll be great, in fact I think I'll need to ask the House Elves for some **popcorn** to eat while watching it," came Harry's overly happy voice.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out as she blushed, "What do you think your doing here?"

Harry gave Hermione a playful wink, "Oh just playing matchmaker is all."

With that Harry ran through the hallways of Hogwarts with flup-flips trying to eat him and a hex following him.

**Until tomorrow!**

**This one was Hermione/Ron, which I can't write for the life of me so...I changed it around a bit. Hope you don't mind...and that I did justice to Luna.**


End file.
